


Warhammer 40k Smut stories

by GoldenLogic



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Astra Militarum | Imperial Guard (Warhammer 40.000), F/F, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Necron - Freeform, Rape, Robot Sex, Slaanesh, Space Marines, Tau Empire (WH40k), Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex, cadian, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLogic/pseuds/GoldenLogic
Summary: Smut stories from around the Warhammer 40k Universe.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Ork Physiology

CLASSIFICATION: *INQUISITION REPORT*

CLEARANCE: VERMILLION 

DATE: 999.M41

SUBJECT: CAPTURED ORK 

INQUISITOR: PROBUS BEHURNS: ORDO XENOS.

I am Inquisitor Probus Behurns and as of today I am making a report on the ork physiology. The ork was big as usual like many other orks encountered by the Imperium. The ork was naked and strapped to an interrogation bed. I looked over the ork’s green skin and noticed many battle marks from it’s past battles. The ork was screaming insults at me which I did not understand as  
most of it was gibberish any way. I washed my hands at the sink and dried them and went over to the ork and touched his skin to feel what the skin was felt like. The skin was surprisingly smooth but rough at the same time. I pulled out the data slate and punched in my notes as I felt the rest of the ork. Parts of the orks skin was rough and smooth. The rough parts were it’s shoulders and kneecaps as expected. But then when I moved to the thighs. They were soft and surprisingly delicate at the touch I then moved hands in the folds of the thighs. The ork made a grunting sound and I looked at his face. The ork was sweating, and had a confused look on his face. I then moved my hand further into the folds of his thighs. The ork started to pant and breath faster and louder. Like he was in an aroused state. I made a note on the data slate. It looks like orks can be in a state of sexual arousment depending on where you touch them. But this was a new find as it has been previously known that orks are asexual creatures and expand their race when they die in battle sending their spores across the planet and making new orks from the sports they excrement from their dead bodies. But it seems now that the orks do have a sexual side to them, and we haven’t found this out yet because up until this point we never had an ork captured and held still like this. What also surprised me was seeing that the ork had a reproduction organ even though their species is asexual. I went and touched and see if it would illicit a response from the ork. The ork grunted and made what was almost like a sexual moaning sound. I decided to push the ork further over the edge by slowly jerking the head of the penis. And what came out was a green juice like substance. It was almost similar to a humans ejaculation juices, but green. I decided to take closer look and smelled the juice that came out of the head. The juice smelled like mushroom found on a forest planet. The juice gave off a rather pungent and earthy smell. I decided to go further and wrapped my mouth around the cock. The ork squirmed in it’s chains and writhed around as I licked the top of the head and around the base. The penis tasted like a regular human penis which was surprising and the juices that came from the cock did not taste bad at all rather might I dare say enjoyable. I continued to suck and suck until the beast ejaculated not my mouth. The cum that the ork shoots out is almost like a gallon a shot. Completely filling me. The body of an ork is very interesting, for species so brutish and alien as they are they have a lot of bodily functions similar too us, but in an imperfect and heretical way.


	2. Plight of the Tau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Tau Fire Warrior taken by a Slaaneshi Cultist.

Fire Warrior Fio’O Bork’an was fighting on an snowy Gue’la world in the midst of a rebellion from the Tau empire. The world was Tophillas IV on it’s capital city of Trofondus. The citizens of the hive city were rebellion against the empire in the name of some unknown religion that popped up on the planet a week ago. The authorities weren’t worried about it as it only appeared to be just some small pleasure cult the Gue’la made up in the underhives. But the cult grew in power and all of the sudden riots broke out, Gue’la committing unspeakable acts upon each other. Rioting and thieving and maiming. Destroying property and pushing back the small garrison of gue’vesa police. Our battle fleet was the closest one to the planet so we were called in to quell the rebellion. My Cadre was sent in we jumped out of our transport vehicles and started fighting our way through the city. We were patrolling a large apartment complex when we were attacked by a squadron sized ambush force. One of my fellow soldiers was first killed by a bolt pistol and his head was blown off. And then a the Gue’la squad rushed us armed with an assortment of weapons from measles knifes and swords too lasguns captured from the police force that was defeated. Our groups clashed in hand to hand combat, which was a nightmare situation for any Fire Warrior to be in. We cut each other down, some groups had two or three people fighting at once, after the chaos and confusion I had only one comrade left with me and two cultist were left. My last comrade was killed by a shot from the lasgun and I aimed at the man with the lasgun and killed him with a headshot. He fell down dead and headless. I then remembered one horrifying thing. There were two of them where had the other gone. And then I heard a scream and I saw a mass charging me. He grabbed hold of my waste and body slammed me. Taking the wind out of me almost making loose my oxygen. I looked up at the man. He wore long robes, and had sigils and symbols all over his body and his face. He had wild look in his face wide eyes and full of lust. I tried to struggle with but he was to strong. He then flipped me over my stomach as I felt my arms being tied around me back. I was captured and defeated now full of fear of worrying what he might do to me. Then I felt his hands go for the waist of my pants and pulling them down. I screamed in shock, and I said to him. “Please no Gue’la don’t do this please, it is against the laws of nature!” I pleaded with him to come to his senses but nothing came threw I then looked behind my shoulder and his reproductive organ. Was he going to put that inside of me? It can’t possibly fit. I looked up at him and pleaded one more time through my facial expressions. But he was smiling a horrible smile and was chanting. “For Slaanesh.” “For Slaanesh.” His cock then penetrated my exposed exit hole, It was painful the cock was huge and girthy. It wobbled in her pussy and was pumping in and out. The man then finally came in her and she felt the Gue’la juices pour into her birthing hole. Filling her to the brim and satisfying her. the Gue’la then forced her on her knees and she looked up at him. The man then undid her combat helmet and dropped it on the ground. The cultist then put his hands behind her head and forced her lips onto his cock. He pushed her in more and her lips touched the head of his huge penis and she sucked at it. She wrapped her tongue around the head and kissing the cap hoping that she would be able to satisfy him. After about an hour the man finally cummed in her mouth filling her in that hole as well. The cultist then stood her up and lifted her over his shoulder taking her wherever their lair was to bring more pleasure into her life. With or without her consent.


	3. Poor Cadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cadian Guardsmen is exploring a Necron Tomb where his commanding officer has ordered his unit to explore.

We were one hundred men strong with lasguns, and heavy bolsters and ordered to explore a Necron Tomb world. You would think this would be one the most worst ideas ever. But in the Guard you don’t question your orders you just follow them no matter how crazy or stupid they might seem. Commissar Zohane Goraso ordered us into the mysterious tomb. Our Adeptus Mechanicus liaison, did whatever he did to the entry console and opened up the door to the tomb. 

“Alright men move forward!” We went in with our lasguns at the ready. So far so good nothing popped out to get us. No Necron Warrior or machines. The interior of the tomb was huge by the Emperor! The walls were high and littered with green markings all over the place. we approached and went in. What was in that room shocked us. There were thousands and thousands of Necron Warriors we then kept moving forward inside thinking if these robotic warriors will pop out at anytime. We then approached a console at the end of the room. 

It was a green lighten one with electronics all over the place. “Commissar.” Said the Adept in his raspy voice. “I would like to explore this console. His arms and mechanical arms went to typing. He was at this for a couple of hours and while he was doing so our Commissar Zohane ordered us to set u a perimeter. We did so, we unloaded our heavy weapons and guns. Put together our heavy bolsters unloaded our rockets. 

And we just waited and waited. Till we all heard an alarm sound. “Adept what is the problem?” Commissar Zohane asked. “Sir the system it has locked me out, it has detected us.” “My Warriors!” We all heard that voice. That voice from the heavens. “Commissar Zohane pulled out his bolt pistol. “Do not move Guardsmen if you even think about running I will shoot you!” “My Warriors we have found humans in our system arise and defend your DYNASTY!” We saw the cryosleep machines. Open up and to our horror the warriors hope out of them alive but not. The Necrons charged up their guns. “Open fire Gaurdsmen!” We opened fire on the Necrons with everything we got. But they were strong and our lasguns were weak. Their armor ate our shots like they were nothing. 

The Necron warriors sauntered on silently. Then they aimed their guns and fired at us. It was a massacre. I saw one soldier get his head disintegrated. I saw a squad of our soldiers just disappear being ripped apart atom by atom. Then I saw our Commissar take a Necron Gauss weapon. And saw his stomach get blown open and he fell. We immediately broke seeing our Commissar and Adept killed. We just tried to stay alive. We ran through the tomb springing traps all over the place. One Guardsmen got his head cut off by a blade after he stepped on a cobble stone on the floor. A Squad of Guardsmen fell to their deaths after pressing a button also disguised as brick and fell to their deaths. I was tired was breathing hard in and out. I wanted a rest and leaned against the wall and then the wall turned into a door and I fell face first on the floor of what appeared to be room. The room had a single stasis chamber with a single Necron in it. The Necron had a robe on it’s back and a head piece that was like a mane. The Necron’s eyes then glowed. I stepped back tripping over my own feet and falling on my butt. The door in the stasis chamber opened and steam came out. The Necron then used his legs an waked out. The Necron was tall very tall almost eight feet. I looked small compared to him. “You there creature come.” He said making his robotic hand in a come here motion. I obeyed and came up to him.

I had no choice this Necron could kill me in seconds just with his bare hands. I walked up to him. His cold hard hand went up to my cheek. He rubbed it almost affectionally and I couldn’t help but lean into it. “Ahhh flesh.” I haven’t touched it in so long. He then took off my helmet and let land on the floor. The Necron then unclasped my flak armor and also led fall to the floor. He grabbed my chin and made me look up to him. He then leaned forward and kissed me. I felt his metal mouth against my soft lips, and then I felt what was a tongue? It was metal but it moved inside his mouth and into mine. It played with my fleshy tongue and my gums. The kiss was strong and passionate just like the Necron in front of me. The Necron’s hands then reached behind me and held me in a lovers hug bringing me closer in an embrace. The Necron’s hand then moves to my ass and squeezed. “By the Emperor was I about to have sex with a Necron king?” “At home this would be heresy of the highest order, and I would be burned at the stake if I was ever found out of having even thoughts about this.” Then I felt the Necrons hand on my waist grasping the edges of my pants and pulling them down. The pants fell pathetically, and the hands continued to grope me they rubbed my ass cheeks and grabbed them as he kissed me. The hands were cold and harsh but they felt good. His fingers reached the folds of my thighs. And played with the skin there. His hands then went to my dick. Jerking them off with his cold fingers. He then lifted me in the air and out me down on the ground. He was on top of me still kissing me. He finally let up and then to my horror brought revealed his what appeared to be a Necron phallus. He then jerked it off almost appearing to lubricate it. He then brought the penis to my opening and shoved it in. He penetrated me with his big cock. The phallus was cold and hard. It was painful at first but he then got into a rhythm. A robotic rhythm. He pumped in and out in a robotic efficiency. He then “cummed” inside of me. He ejected what appeared to be a green liquid into my asshole. The liquid felt cold and slushy but filled me. We were at this for hours and hours and hours. I felt full and used. The Necron then pulled the phallus out of me which I then made whimper noise. “The ritual is complete.” He said. “The Selbak Dynasty has a new queen.”


	4. Pleasure Boat

In the depth of space there lies a single warship. A warship pink in color and made out of fleshy substances rather than hardened steel of a normal starship. It is a Slaaneshi Pleasure Ship the “Berbasty.” It is armed with a multitude of cannons and laser weapons, tons of smaller spacecraft for dogfights. And untold numbers of cultist within it’s garrison. One room comes from which a plethora of screams and moans. Contains an orgy of the flesh. Crew members committing acts of much debauchery in it’s many forms. A female couple kissing each other. Running their tongues in each other’s mouth’s. While another pair of two muscular men sodomizing each other. One man has his dick in the other mans hole. Pushing in and out making a graceful rhythm. While the man receiving the pounding. His cheeks try to clench to accommodate the intruding phallus. 

The man fucking him from behind finally cums a gallon of his seed into the second man both of them screaming in ecstasy to their patron god and collapsing on each other with the mans dick still twitching inside of his abused asshole. Then the alarm sounds. A high screeching sound arousing the cultist to their battle stations. 

A lone imperial ship has been spewed out of the warp and into their hands as a reward of their worship to Slaanesh. The Chaos god with it’s powers in the warp manipulated the path of the ship so it could go right into the grasping hands of the “Berbasty”.

The “Berbasty” opens it’s guns on the helpless naval ship. But it is not mostly helpless. What the starship still had sent out it’s starfighters to combat the Slaaneshi ship. And in turn the “Berbasty sent it’s ships out also. The starcraft fought and ruled with each other in a graceful movement sent pleasures through the pilots of Slaanesh turning them into battle crazed monsters shooting down anything in their path. Then an opening was created. Almost like the act of a man penetrating his lover with his phallus the stream of boarding craft pierced through the opening and into the Imperial ship. Navy Helmsmen set up barricades with Autoguns and Autocannons, Lasguns and Meltas all waiting for the stream of cultist about to stream into their sights. But the cultist have a secret weapon. A noise caster capable of generating a noise so loud it could burst the eardrums of anyone not in the thresholds of Slaanesh. The cultist pilot activated it, and in came a scream of horrifying proportions. The navy crewmen at their guns clasped their ears and we’re disoriented. Some Naval Helmsmen ears were blasted to pieces some fell down never getting up. While some that had the fortitude to withstand the howling. Clasped their guns in fear. Then hundreds of cultist streamed out of their boarding vessels. Firing wildest with their guns. The remaining Helmsmen returned fire fighting desperately to keep the hordes back. But because of their reduced numbers they lost most of their firepower and were quickly overrun. The cultist then were free do run through the ship. committing acts of horror upon the helpless crew. Violating their bodies in the process. Cultist in some areas just simply found a crew and threw him down and sodomized him on the spot. Not caring if he was a virgin or not. With the cultist quickly stripping him of his pants and undergarments and penetrating his hole.

While some cultist accursed with the Slaanesh’s gifts threw their tentacles on the woman ripping their close and penetrating their pussy’s. And slipping them into their mouths and snatching onto their sensitive nipples. The cultist of the pleasure ship “Berbasty” took their new found captives into their ship to give them pleasure in the name of Slaanesh for centuries to come.


	5. Initiation.

Hup two three four, hup two three four. Was the sound that went thoroughly the training camp of the Imperial Guard 125th Polus Regiment from the planet Polus. A company of new recruits from the planet were conducting marching drills. This was A company and who leads them is Staff Sergeant Gerome Jainus. “Cmon you worthless lumps even my grandmother can march better then you!” “Keep discipline don’t fall behind!” After an hour of marching drills and exercises the training regimen was over and the new recruits were able to retire to their bunks. 

I smiled as I watched them head into their barracks knowing what will happen to them tonight. Tonight was the “Initiation.” The Initiation was something unique to the many Polus Regiments. You see, Polus is a pleasure world within the Imperium. It’s citizens provides pleasure to the many aristocrats of the Imperium. From the clergy to high office holders of the Departmento Minitorum to other Imperial Gaurd regiments who happened to pass the planet on leave. I myself was a male prostitute on the planet before my conscription into the Imperial Guard. I may look like a tough muscle bear but before my promotion to Staff Sergeant I was a male sub prostitute. Meaning I took it in the ass. I was always the bottom and never the top. Many woman and men topped me fucked me in my tight butthole. I once was lucky enough to get an Inquisitor as a customer. And my oh my was his dick huge. And knotted inside of me when he cummed in my asshole. Anyway enough about me you want to know what the Initiation is right?

Well You see we have a rule in the Polus Imperial Guard. You cannot be a virgin. Most of the men in the platoon have already lost their virginity but one man in my Company hasn’t. This man’s name is Radley Germane. Well boy is more accurate as he is only 17 years old.

When night falls I sneak into the barracks quietly and go to his bed. The boy is sleeping soundly and heavily. The boy has full lips that just look so kissable. I then look at his pants and slowly grab them and slide them down. His cock is small only around 5 inches. A true bottom, I think to myself. I then wrap my lips around it kissing the head of the small phallus. I then lift his legs on my shoulders. I kiss his inner thighs, and finger his asshole. I then got my dick lubricated and plunged in. By the Emperor he was tight. I pumped in and out of him. I then saw blood flow out of him, then I felt his cherry pop. I’ve done my duty he was no longer virgin. I then cummed inside of him and licked at his asshole to clean up the mess and then give him a kiss on the lips and played with the inside of his mouth. Licking his teeth and gums and laying with his tongue then finally spitting inside of his mouth licking it one more time then rubbing my dick against his in a frottage motion. I than stood up patted his butt cheeks and squeezed them, then put his pants back on and left.

The next day was the same as if nothing happened last. Constantly grueling them to be the soldiers they will be for the Emperor and Polus.


	6. The Brothel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Guard Soldier has sex with a prostitute.

It was a hive world where we stationed for leave on Thoguna III. We were sent out in the city with whatever pay we had, and had three days of leave and we could do whatever we wanted as long as it was within the rules. My Regiment was the 145th Chadian Shock Troops Regiment. We just came from a stint on the Agri-world of Yalilion IV fighting the Tau who were invading the planet. I Joaham Burner was walking through one of the upper levels of Hive City Aprica. Heading into the brothel sections. The brothel was a very popular place for Guardsmen, and Guardswoman to visit. I came up to the brothel’s door and walked in. At the cashier was a dark skinned woman with big assets. She said hello and welcomed me to the brothel with the introduction of it’s name. I handed her the payment in thrones and she asked me my preference. She showed me to the prostitutes door and I walked in. The girl was small maybe five feet at most. With long dark long flowing hair. She looked no older than 16 maybe 17. She wore nothing but rags and basically wore nothing underneath. That was perfect nice and accessible. The girl then sat on the bed and undid her rags. Her breasts were shapely and perky. Her hips were slender and her shoulders were soft pliable. I sat on the bed with her, and put my hands on her shoulders and kissed them. I licked my lips on them making swirls around them and tasting each and every inch of them. I then looked down at her pussy, and it was shaven and clear easily accessible. I laid her down on her back and licked her belly. I could barely hear her giggle at the ticklish of my tongue, playing with her belly button I then moved down to the inners of her thigh licking there as well. And then I kissed her pussy and heard her gasp and then moan. I then undid my fly and pressed the head of my penis to her pussy lips, and then shoved in. By the Emperor she was tight for a prostitute her walls clenched on my phallus, and actively tried to refused entry. But this was a phallus of the Imperial Guard a Cadian in fact and no walls can stop us. I then finally pushed all the way in and heard her scream. To quiet her I then kissed her and put my tongue into her mouth licking around in their tasting it and relishing in it. This was a maidan ripe for the pickings of the Imperial Guard. Then after a couple of hours just pumping in and out of her I then came inside of her. Filling her to the brim. I stood up and looked at my work of art. She looked with her black eyes staring at me in a dead like expression. And the cum that was oozing out of her slit. Well, I thought to myself my work her is done.


End file.
